wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi
(32850) (9000) (9000) (3150) |Ustrój polityczny = dyktatura |Władca = Kel'Thuzad, Liszy Władca Ziem Plagi Królowa Bashee Sylvanas Windrunner |Język = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Mowa Rynsztokowa Język Śmierci |Przynależność = Królestwo Opuszczonych Plaga Szkarłatna Krucjata |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła (w tym Kult Zapomnianego Cienia) Król Lisz }}Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi są najbardziej zniszczoną połową Ziem Plagi, niegdyś należącą do królestwa Lordaeron. Leżą na wschód od Zachodnich Ziem Plagi, północ od Ostępów i południe od Ziem Duchów. Władza Plagi jest tutaj niepodważalna. Leży tutaj jej południowa stolica, Stratholme, kontrolowana przez lisza Kel'Thuzada. Ziemia jest tutaj szara i chora, drzewa wypaczone na kształt wielkich grzybów, a powietrze zanieczyszczone przez pomarańczową mgłę. Nieumarli, nekromanci i przeklęci kultyści wędrują po krainie. Szkarłatna Krucjata wystawiła dużą armię i walczy bez wytchnienia nie tylko z Plagą, ale i ze wszystkimi obcymi. Leśne trolle z Zul'Aman atakują z północy, próbując odbudować imperium ich przodków. Po lasach krąży wiele zmutowanych istot, żołnierze Plagi oraz członkowie Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, którzy ze swojej bazy w Dłoni Tyra prowadzą działania mające na celu wygnanie Plagi ze Stratholme. Jedynym przyjaznym miejscem, które jeszcze istnieje, jest niewielkie obozowisko Srebrnego Świtu. Znajdujące się w Kaplicy Nadziei Światła, jest jedynym spokojnym miejscem pośród ciemności. Wraz z patchem 1.12 Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi wzbogaciły się o zadanie światowego PVP. Członkowie Hordy i Przymierza walczą w Grze Wież o kontrolę nad czterema strategicznie umiejscowionymi zrujnowanymi przyczółkami. Kontrola nad tymi wieżami daje szerokie profity dla wszystkich członków kontrolujących je frakcji. Historia Podobnie jak Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi, Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi były niegdyś piękną krainą z mnóstwem farm i niewielkich wsi. Lokalny rząd rezydował w Stratholme, największym mieście Lordaeron. Niedaleko znajdowały się również miasteczka Darrowshire, Przejście Corina oraz Dłoń Tyra. Na wschód od Stratholme znajdowała się przełęcz wiodąca do południowych rubieży Quel'Thalas. Wtedy cała kraina była znana jako Las Darrowmere, której nazwa wzięła się od jeziora o tej samej nazwie leżącego na południu. W początkowych aktach Trzeciej Wojny, śledztwo w sprawie początków Plagi zawiodły księcia Arthasa i Jainę Proudmoore przez Pola Tirisfal do krainy obecnie noszącej miano Zachodnich Ziem Plagi, a konkretnie do miast Andorhal i Hearthglen, gdzie starli się z nekromantą Kel'Thuzadem i jego Kultem Potępionych. Kel'Thuzad powiedział Arthasowi, by ten szukał przywódcy Plagi Lordaeron, Upiornego Władcy Mal'Ganisa, w Stratholme. Podczas podróży z Hearthglen, do Arthasa i Jainy dołączył lord Uther, dowódca Srebrnej Dłoni. Po przybyciu do Stratholme Arthas spostrzegł, że mieszkańcy zostali zarażeniu przez plagę Nieumierania. Gdy Uther nie podporządkował się rozkazowi spalenia miasta, Arthas zwolnił go z przysięgi i rozwiązał zakon Srebrnej Dłoni, po czym własnoręcznie wyrżnął mieszkańców miasta. Po polowaniu na Mal'Ganisa w Northrend, Arthas powrócił jako jeden z rycerzy śmierci Króla Lisza i zniszczył królestwo Lordaeron poprzez zamordowanie własnego ojca, króla Terenasa. Po upadku stolicy państwa, plaga szybko rozprzestrzeniła się po północnych krainach Lordaeron, przekształcając je w chore ziemie, którymi są do dziś. thumb|[[Tyr's Hand|Dłoń Tyra]] Opór przeciwko Pladze miał szczególnie dramatyczny wygląd w Darrowshire, gdzie ghul Horgus Pustoszyciel i rycerz śmierci Marduk Blackpool (znany również jako Marduk Czarny) poprowadzili armię Plagi na miasto. jedynie ocalali paladyni pod dowództwem Davila Crokforda i lokalna milicja kapitana Josepha Redpatha była w stanie zatrzymać falę nieumarłych. Mimo heroicznego wysiłku, siły obrońców Darrowshire były zbyt małe, by zatrzymać nieskończone legiony Plagi. Davilowi udało się pokonać Horgusa w pojedynku, jednak poległ on od zadanych przez ghula okropnych ran. Kapitan Redpath padł ofiarą nekromanckiej magii Marduka, a jego dusza została wyrwana z ciała i spaczona, by służyła Pladze i pomogła w zniszczeniu miasteczka, mordując wszystkich, którzy ukrywali się w domostwach. Po upadku Lordaeron, Szkarłatna Krucjata przystąpiła do akcji odbijania zniszczonego królestwa z rąk Plagi i renegackich nieumarłych znanych jako Zapomniani. We Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi udało im się przejąć kontrolę zarówno nad miastem Dłoń Tyra, jak i zachodnimi dzielnicami Stratholme, gdzie toczą nieustanną bitwę z siłami barona Rivendare, by przejąć kontrolę nad resztą miasta. Przez pewien czas nad krainą unosiła się cytadela Naxxramas, w której rezyduje władca Ziem Plagi, Kel'Thuzad. Geografia We Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi znajduje się instancja Stratholme (w której toczy się również akcja misji z Jaskiń Czasu, Zniszczenie Stratholme). Do niedawna znajdował się tutaj również loch rajdowy Naxxramas. Spotkać tutaj można mikro loch Dłoń Tyra. Kaplica Nadziei Światła służy jako punkt podróży zarówno dla Hordy, jak i Przymierza. Nie ma tutaj pól bitewnych, jednak jest to obszar światowego PVP. Mapa i subregiony 250px Lochy Obszary elitarne * Dłoń Tyra Trasy lotów thumb|[[Light's Hope Chapel|Kaplica Nadziei Światła]] Jedynym punktem podróży na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi jest Kaplica Nadziei Światła i zawiera trasę lotów zarówno dla Przymierza, jak i Hordy. Trasy lotów z Light's Hope Chapel * Ironforge, Dun Morogh * Aerie Peak, Hinterlands * Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades * Revantusk Village, Hinterlands * Tranquillien, Ghostlands (Patch 2.3) * Hatchet Hills, Ghostlands (Patch 2.3) Trasy lotów z Plaguewood Tower * Northpass Tower, Eastern Plaguelands * Eastwall Tower, Eastern Plaguelands * Crown Guard Tower, Eastern Plaguelands Trasa lotu z Plaguewood Tower działa tylko wtedy, gdy Twoja frakcja kontroluje tę wieżę (podczas wydarzenia światowego PVP A game of Towers). Trasa lotu z Plaguewood Tower jest jedyną w skali całej gdy, która pozwala na dosiadanie spektralnego gryfa, którego można dosiąść bez względu na frakcję. Obszary przyległe Wrath of the Lich King thumb|left|250px|Mapa [[Scarlet Enclave|Szkarłatnej Enklawy]] Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi zostały rozszerzone, by objąć niewielki obszar startowy dla rycerzy śmierci, w którym znajduje się ich baza macierzysta, Acherus: The Ebon Hold, potężna nekropolia Plagi unosząca się nad wzgórzami za Kaplicą Nadziei Światła. To tutaj przebywają nauczyciele rycerzy śmierci oraz ich przywódca, Najwyższy Dowódca Darion Morgraine. Rycerze śmierci rozpoczynają swoją przygodę w specjalnej instancji znajdującej się za Dłonią Tyra i znaną jako Szkarłatna Enklawa. Startują oni ze szczytu Acherus, by otrzymać pierwsze zadania od samego Króla Lisza. Wraz z postępem ich działań, rycerze śmierci muszą zniszczyć leżące poniżej miasteczka Nowy Avalon i Havenshire. Wraz z rozwojem akcji, miasta zostają totalnie zniszczone, a broniąca jej Szkarłatna Krucjata wymordowana. Po spaleniu obu miast, gracze biorą udział w ostatecznej, epickiej Bitwie o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła. Po niej przenoszeni zostają do normalnej wersji (nie-instancyjnej) Wschodnich Ziem Plagi, gdzie rozpoczynają służenie frakcji, do której należy ich rasa. W "normalnych" Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi Szkarłatne Ziemie, obejmujące Dłoń Tyra, Nowy Avalon i Havenshire są kompletnie zniszczone, a ich niegdyś zielone pola zostały pokryte spaczeniem, tak jak reszta ziem w krainie. Obszar za Dłonią Tyra pozbawiony jest jakichkolwiek mobów, surowców czy innych obiektów. Ważne postacie Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi są domem dla kilku ważnych postaci. Z Kaplicy Nadziei Światła lord Maxwell Tyrosus koordynuje działania Srebrnego Świtu w walce z Plagą. Na farmie Marrisa Nathanos Blightcaller wysyła obiecujących członków Hordy do walki ze Szkarłatną Krucjatą. A ze swojego domu nad rzeką Thorondil Tirion Fordring wysyła bohaterów do walki z mrocznymi niebezpieczeństwami serwowanymi przez Ziemie Plagi. Zadania Surowce thumb|[[Plaguewood|Plugawy Las]] * Zioła ** Arthas' Tears (jeden z niewielu regionów, gdzie można znaleźć to zioło) ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Plaguebloom (jeden z niewielu regionów, gdzie można znaleźć to zioło) ** Black Lotus (jeden z niewielu regionów, gdzie można znaleźć to rzadkie zioło) * Skóry ** Thick Leather ** Rugged Leather * Ruda ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Dzikie stworzenia thumb|[[Quel'Lithien Lodge|Loża Quel'Lithien]] * Plugastwa * Nietoperze * Niedźwiedzie * Dziki * Biesy Podziemi * Mroczne ogary * Leśne trolle * Gargulce * Duchy * Ghule * Wysokie elfy * Larwy * Śluz * Szkielety * Żywiołaki wody * Zombie Dodatkowe informacje * Nieopodal Loży Quel'Lithien znajduje się ścieżka wiodąca do Quel'Thalas, a dokładniej na Ziemie Duchów. Jest ona strzeżona przez wysokiego elfa Adona (którego imię odnosi się do Addona ). Ścieżka pierwotnie była zatarasowana przez drzewa, niektóre z nich wciąż leżą obok drogi, która biegnie przez góry. Przesmyk prowadzi do portalu instancji, który nie pozwala przejść graczom, którzy nie zainstalowali dodatku . * Wchodząc na Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi gracz otrzymuje wsparcie Echa Lordaeron, które zwiększa zadawane obrażenia przeciwko nieumarłym do 5% (zależne od ilości zajętych wież). en:Eastern Plaguelands es:Eastern Plaguelands fr:Maleterres de l'Est nl:Eastern Plaguelands ru:Восточные Чумные земли *